


Jogging along the road.

by Icy_deinck_yo



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_deinck_yo/pseuds/Icy_deinck_yo





	Jogging along the road.

——————————————————————————————————————————  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Hoping over from that gap,you manage to hold your body still and keep on walking.Fate treats you with great duo luck these days,but you're a little petrified because of that.Every time it does so,you'd go astray.'Cause it'll come to disaster and bad things after all of those,so you're afraid of this right now.Alright,that's okay anyways.You thought to yourself as knocked at the door of Josh's house,then waited for him to greet you with his smile.  
"Oh,hey Tyler."Said him nodded at you with a warming grin,"I didn't expect that you'll come."  
"But I know that you've been looking forward to it for a long time,right?"Joking,you answer.  
"Yeah,of course I do."Smiling,he holds you in his arms quickly,Now it's your turn to say that you "didn't except that",but you're also "looking forward to it".Instead of spitting it out for real,you bury your face into his chest and feel your cheeks burning somehow.Right above your head,he laughs softly,lands some kissed as well.So you grin widely,close your eyes and take your time there slowly.Obviously,this is not enough for him.And it's neither enough for you,so you rub your head against his chin to let him know that how much you missed him.Holding your waist in a soft way,he kissed you for twice,ready to lead you to the bedroom,Then you grab his hand,licking your lips at the desire you head as well.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _End_ -]  
——————————————————————————————————————————


End file.
